I'm Grown Now! Right?
by DShantaMiller
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a second daughter named Arin Danielle Torres, who has some misunderstandings about her trust fund. Callie is Mommy and Arizona is Momma.


"**I'm Grown Now!"**

**Arin's POV**

Today looks like it's going to be a dreary day. The sun is making an attempt to peek through but the clouds are not playing fair. Plus it's like 30 degrees out there. Even the birds are hiding. On top of that, today is me and Sof's first day back at school after winter break. I knew there was a reason that I hated January. Why did school breaks ever have to end? Why do I even have to go to school anyway? I believe that I've learned enough in 7 years to support myself.

"Arin, honey it's time to get up" my mommy yells from the doorway interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay" I mutter lowly as I throw my covers to the ground.

"And make up your bed before you leave" she says as she makes her way to my sister's room.

I smack my lips louder than intended and am surprised when she makes her way back to my doorway.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Yes mam."

"I thought so."

When she walks away, I make my way out into the hall to make sure she is safely in Sof's room before I let off anymore steam. After my mommy is out of sight, I walk back into my room and start making up my bed. The same bed that I'm only going to mess back up tonight when I go to bed. Who came up with the idea to make your beds up every day anyway? After I make up my bed and get dressed, I grab my pet rabbit Rufus out of his cage. We always cuddle every morning before I go off to school.

When I finally make it downstairs, everyone else is already dressed and eating breakfast. Mommy is dressed in her work scrubs, while momma is dressed in regular clothes feeding baby Caleb. Sofia is sitting at the kitchen island eating some oatmeal. She's wearing that awful pink Mindless Behavior t-shirt that she got for Christmas. Why do older girls like them so much? I don't get it.

"Arin! Hurry up and eat. Your bus will be here in no time" Momma yells as she sits Caleb in his highchair with a graham cracker.

"Okay, I'm on it AT" I say nonchalantly as I take the seat next to Sof and start on my oatmeal.

"We really need to stop her from watching those Kim Possible dvds" Mommy says to Momma.

"Why? I think it's cute" Momma says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too AT….the second!"

"Dorks!" Mommy and Sof yell in unison.

Mommy looks at her watch and says that it's time to go to the bus stop. I put down what was going to be my fourth bite of oatmeal and grab my new book bag. My Abuelo got it for me for Christmas. He said that it was a hard find. It has Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable on it.

"I'll make sure they get on the bus and then I'll go on to work" Mommy says leaning over to kiss Momma on the lips.

"Ewwwww!" Sof and I yell as we make a run towards the front door.

"What are you guys ewwwing about? I can kiss my wife " Mommy says following us.

Momma picks up baby Caleb and joins the rest of the family at the front door.

"Have a great day at school today. I love you" she says giving us both a light peck on the cheek.

"I love you too" She says giving Mommy another kiss. This one lasts longer than the first.

"Okay, what's with all the kissing? We know you're married" Sof says with a concerned look on her face.

"Go to school!" Momma says giving us both a gentle push out the door.

"Bye Caleb. Mommy loves you" Mommy says while tickling his feet. He just laughs and says some incoherent baby mumbo jumbo as we walk away.

Luckily when we reach the bus stop, at the end of our long driveway, I see my friends Brittney and Ariel already there.

"Hey guys!" I say running over to them.

"Hey!"

"How was your break in Miami?" Brittney asks.

"It was cool! How was you guys break?'

"Mine was okay. But I asked my mom for a motorcycle and instead she told me she was pregnant" Ariel says.

"That sucks!" Brittney and I yell in unison

"You guys learn anything new?"

"We were supposed to learn stuff?" Brittney asks with the same look of confusion that overtook my face.

"I don't know, I guess."

"Oh I did! I remember now!"

"Oh what?" Ariel asks practically jumping up and down.

"It's not where babies come from is it? Because you already told us that" Brittney points out.

"Nope!" I exclaim, pride filling my chest. "I learned what a trust fund means but I kinda learned in a scary way."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you the story…."

As I begin, the bus pulls up. We say our goodbyes to lingering parents and then we board and sit in our usual seats.

"Okay, now finish the story" Ariel orders.

"Okay sure. So picture this, it was me, my sister and my Abuelo at some fancy dinner. We were dressed up and everything. The restaurant had a fish tank! "

"Cool!"

"Somehow my sister starts talking about this movie she watched in Mrs. Williams class called the Present of Happiness or something like that. It was about this guy who had to sleep in bathrooms with his son because he didn't have a house. My sister said that she never wanted to live like that and my Abuelo said we wouldn't have to because he set up a trust fund for us. He said that it was money at a bank that was just for us. We could get money out for school and food and stuff."

"I bet you could buy whatever you wanted. Your grandpa's loaded" Brittney says.

'Yeah that's what I thought too" I reply.

"You can't?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well a couple of nights ago I decided to test out a hypothesis. Since Me and Sofia were rich, I figured that we shouldn't have to do any more chores around the house."

"How did that go?" Ariel asks.

"Very badly."

"Picture this, we just got back home from Miami and my mommy tells us to go clean our rooms. She usually makes us clean up before we leave but she let us slide. So anyways, my mommy is like "Go clean up your room" and I'm like "No."

"What?" Ariel and Brittney scream.

"Yeah, so she's like "What did you just say?" and I'm like "I said no. You can't tell me what to do I'm grown now! I'm rich" and then she's like "Excuse me?" and her face is all red. Then I tell her what my Abuelo told me about the trust thingy."

"Then what happened" Brittney asks.

"Then my mommy told me to have a seat so she could tell me the rules of a trust fund. My momma just kept saying she knew this would happen someday"

"What are the rules?"

"Well apparently, we can't get it until Sof and are both grownups. And we have to have our moms sign off on it."

"Uh oh!" Ariel says.

"Uh oh is right" I reply.

"So what was your punishment?"

"Trash duty and no desert or tv for a week!"

"Bummer!"

"Oh and my Mommy went off on this Spanish and English rant for like 2 hours!"

"Woah!"


End file.
